


Play Fight

by Spoon888



Series: Mission And Companion Pieces [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dadatron, Gen, Implied Mech Preg, M/M, Sparkling Characters - Freeform, father-daughter bonding, play fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Starscream never realised Megatron's 'combat training' would involve so much rolling around on the floor, pretending to have been overcome by a sparkling.





	Play Fight

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon who asked for Megatron Vs Invicta. It's only a 'play fight' for Megatron. Invicta is deadly serious.

Starscream used Megatron's office over his own whenever he could for a number of reasons. It was spacious, had a large plush chair and a sprawling desk. It sat on the top deck of the warship, opposite the Bridge, boosting a beautiful view of the stars. But most importantly and most overlooked; it had a manual lock on the inside of the door.

For Starscream, with his copious offspring -two thirds of whom were capable of hacking a basic electronic lock- it was a feature of incalculable value.

Though Mission was old enough now to prefer his own space and could entertain himself for hours on end, _Thrax_ had now reached an age where all sparklings, even those as mellow and calm as him, turned into needy, obsessive attention-seekers who would stop at nothing to ruin their parent's carefully arranged and incredibly busy schedules simply because they wanted to play inane games like hide and seek for _ten continuous hours._

Starscream simply did not have the temperament nor the patience for it. And although the ship had no shortage of voluntary caretakers, Starscream's demanding stubborn little monsters always _insisted_ on their parents. They would suffer no substitutes.

No amount of a 'do not enter' signs or threats could keep them out either, and most days nothing short of barricading the door could bring Starscream peace. And he wasn't the only one. He'd caught Megatron hiding out in the armoury not two cycles ago, sat on an overturned crate reading overdue reports.

And Megatron had _vastly_ more patience for the novelty of their sparklings than Starsceam himself did.

So finally, in the peace and quiet of Megatron's office, Starscream could hear himself think enough to summon the minimal processing power it took to sign off on menial security forms. It was boring, but no more tedious than re-reading Invicta's favourite datafile ('Towards Peace' - what was _wrong_ with the sparkling?) for the ten thousandth time.

He was halfway through the stacked pile when he heard a thump and muffled bellow from somewhere within the depths of the ship. He didn't think much of it. Someone getting shoved against a bulkhead, or a throwing a piece of furniture likely. The usual stuff.

He continued. Until he heard a shriek far too high in octave to have been any of the burly Decepticons roughhousing in the halls of the warship.

With a resentful grumble Starscream shoved himself back from the desk and threw his light pen down, stalking towards the door. He unlatched the manual lock and pressed the control to open the door, revealing an empty corridor.

He stuck his head out, looked left, then right. Nothing. He was about to pass it off as a figment of his imagination -which was very likely after so many mornings being shocked awake by the harrowing screams of his overexcited young, always far too keen to start a new day-

-When another shrill, crescendoing cry came from behind the door across from Megatron's office. The Bridge.

The cry broke into a stream of evil sounding giggles, undercut by the growl of a voice too deep and hoarse to understand through the thick durasteel of the blast-proof bulkheads.

Megatron.

Starscream stamped his way across the corridor to investigate just who his leader had the time to inspire _giggles_ out of.

The double doors swept away to reveal the dimly lit bridge and the canvas of stars through it's viewport. At first glance, it appeared deserted, but scrapes and scuffs and clanks of metal drew Starscream's keen attention to the space _below_ the floor decking.

He frowned and crouched, and through the tiny gaps in the deck he could see Megatron's broad silver frame squeezed beneath it. He was moving through the tight space on his hands and knees, crawling like a predator on the stalk.

"_**What**_-" Starscream began with a deliberate shout, making Megatron jump so he would smack his own head against the underside of the decking and be forced to bite back a pained curse as he rubbed the back of his helmet. "-are you _doing_?"

A pair of crimson optics glared through the decking at him as Megatron hissed, "Quiet, before she-"

He never finished. Beneath Starscream's pedes, Invicta jumped out from behind a bundle of underfloor wiring and _roared_ -or at least tried to- at Megatron, her teeth bared and fingers clawed. She rushed her sire and jumped to lock her tiny arms around his massive neck.

Starscream watched, brows high, as Megatron collapsed, overwhelmed by her attack.

"_Sweet Primus_," Starscream lamented, watching with increasing second-hand embarrassment as Megatron gave a mournful cry and rolled onto his back, apparently defenceless to Invicta's pathetic attempts at a strangle hold.

Her optics were alight and her grip sure though. When she was older, or at least big enough to wrap her arms around Megatron's entire neck, she'd be quite the formidable opponent.

"If you're quite _done_ screaming at one another," Starscream told them, straightening and watching their continued dramatics with his hands on his hips. "I'm _trying_ to work."

Though still 'under attack' with Invicta pulling on his throat cables hard enough to inspire genuine winces, Megatron reached up and lifted a panel of the decking, making enough room to climb out. Invicta supported her own frame, dangling from his neck and growling like a feral tiger with a kill.

Starscream considered pulling her off him before she ripped something vital free, but was too wary of her turning her vicious attack on him instead.

"Is she trying to kill you?" He asked, watching Megatron cringe but smile when he tried to free her tight little hand from his throat, only to have his finger bitten instead.

"I was teaching her valuable combat skills," he claimed, shaking out the dented finger. "Stealth, ambushes-"

"-How to roll around on the floor like a beaten turbo-dog?" Starscream cocked a hip.

Megatron's expression soured. "She'd be better off learning _that_ from _you_."

Starscream's optics narrowed. "I'll have you know I taught Mission everything he knows, and I have it on good authority he bested one of _your_ elite seekers the first time he was in a combat situation-"

"That 'elite seeker' was _Skywarp_." Megatron reminded him. "Who _you_ also trained. And the slap fight I broke up hardly displayed proficient combat skills."

Starscream's glare darkened. Megatron's own frown became doubly stubborn.

Invicta took the opportunity to smack Megatron in the face.

"Give her to me." Starscream demanded.

Megatron's optics widened with concern. He looked between Invicta, in full attack-mode, and Starscream, and hesitated.

"...Are you sure?" He began diplomatically. "She tried to pull Thrax's wing clean off just this morning."

"I think I can handle my _infant_ daughter," Starscream lifted his chin smugly, slipping hands under Invicta's arms to lift her out of Megatron's hold.

She wasn't even settled against his chest before she started swinging her legs back and forth, trying to kick him. "RAGH!" She yelled at him.

Starscream quickly held her at arms length again, watching her face turn purple with frustration at being unable to reach him.

"...Okay, take her back."

"Thank you." Megatron did, gladly, wincing when she managed to kick him instead. The loud clang the impact made filled her face with glee. She started smiling and kicking harder. "She'll be worn out before evening."

"Good." Starscream huffed. He wanted to resist a smile at Invicta's unwavering determination to destroy things, but was unable to do so. It was cute. In a homicidal sort of way.

"She needs a bath and I'd rather you exhausted her of murderous urges before she tries to drown me for daring to get her wet tonight."

"I'm sure she'll learn some ...restraint soon." Megatron reassured, even as Invicta leant up and tried to grab his nose- with the obvious intention of ripping it from his face. He braved her proximity to press an endeared kiss to the side of her head.

She caught his lip before he could withdraw, and _pulled_.

"Hnng!"

"Well, best of luck with your 'combat training'!" Starscream took that as his cue to leave and called over his shoulder airily, waving an elegant hand in farewell. "I'll be back later for bath time."

He left Megatron to deal with Invicta's roughhousing alone, secure in the knowledge that by the time her sire was done with play she'd be tried and sleepy, and perfectly tame for his own pre-recharge stealth cuddles.

If only the other two were as easy wear out...


End file.
